As shown in FIG. 6, as an on-vehicle interior illuminating device 101, it is proposed that an illumination effect such that the light flows in one direction is produced by arranging a plurality of light sources 121 to 128 in a cover 120, by lighting sequentially the light sources 121 to 128 in the one direction, and by turning off sequentially the light sources 121 to 128 in the one direction as shown in FIG. 7 (for example, see PTL 1 to PTL 3).
In such an on-vehicle interior lighting device 101, lighting and turning off the light sources 121 to 128 are controlled by a control unit 131 having a control circuit.